In any other world, you can tell the difference
by Charly Lightman
Summary: L'amour, quel qu'il soit, est plus fort que la haine.  Qu'on se le dise.


In any other world, you can tell the difference.

**Pairing: Holmes/Watson**

**Rating: T (pour le langage)**

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte ce citre avec tout mon respect à Mika. John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sont les fruits de l'imagination de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et je m'inspire fortement du film de Guy Ritchie pour réaliser mes histoires.**

**Vendredi, j'ai manqué de me battre contre un gars qui soutenait que tous les homosexuels devaient être brûlés. J'ai hurlé e dégoût que ses paroles m'inspiraient. Je n'ai pas frappé. J'aurais dû.**

(POV Watson)

Vautré dans mon fauteuil, favori, j'attends impatiemment le retour de mon compagnon. Il est sorti il y a une bonne heure pour emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque. C'est incroyable le nombre de bouquins qu'il peut dévorer en un temps record ! Et pour le sortir de sa lecture, bonne chance ! Je dois à chaque fois déployer des trésors de persévérance et, il faut bien l'avouer, beaucoup de provocation. Me promener nu dans l'appartement, par exemple. Il n'en faut pas moins pour qu'il lève la tête ! Je regarde par la fenêtre. L'été arrive tout doucement. Je souris en repensant à la tête que Holmes avait fait en me voyant déambuler dans le plus simple appareil. A mourir de rire ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert son léger penchant pour le voyeurisme. Je dis « léger » parce que regarder d'autres couples du même acabit que le nôtre s'embrasser lui suffit. C'est également durant cette période qu'il a commencé à m'emmener dans le seul et unique établissement gay de la ville. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas marqué en toutes lettres sur la façade du bâtiment ! De dehors, cela ressemble simplement à un pub comme les autres. Excepté que deux colosses gardent l'entrée et qu'il faut connaître le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Au début, nous nous contentions de regarder les autres s'embrasser. Puis nous avons commencé à observer les caresses. Ce qui lui donnait immanquablement envie que nous les imitions. Lors de nos derniers passages, nous avons fini par nous prendre au jeu. Passant de spectateur à acteurs. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que nous y fassions l'amour prochainement.

Mon sourire disparaît face à un autre souvenir. Nettement moins réjouissant cette foi. Récemment, nous avons tous deux reçu des menaces de mort disant que nous étions des rebus de la société, des animaux assoiffés de sexe sans foi ni loi. Que nous brûlerions en enfer. Bien sûr, Holmes se fiche éperdument de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Après avoir lu ces ramassis d'insultes, il les jetait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et venait me murmurer qu'il allait me faire voir tant d'étoiles que je n'étais pas près de voir l'enfer ! Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Aller en enfer pour avoir tué, violé, volé, j'entends bien.

Pas pour avoir aimé, jamais. Jamais.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Un immense sourire illumine mon visage. Sans me donner la peine de me lever, je lance :

-Vous voila enfin ! Je me languissais de vous…

Une vois chargée de haine me répond :

-Tu ne vas plus languir longtemps, espèce de chien ! Je vais t'écorcher vif comme un porc que tu es !

Je me lève d'un bond, je souffle coupé.

Un grand monstre au crâne rasé se tient devant moi. Son regard est plein de rage. Mon sang se glacedans mes veines. Trop éberlué pour réagir, je regarde le monstre s'approcher lentement de moi. Acculé à la fenêtre, je suis coincé. Il n'est plus qu'a un mètre de moi. Il promène son poignard sur mon corps, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Je crois que je vais commencer par te couper la bite. A moins que je ne te déchiquète l'anus… Tu fais qui toi ? L'homme ou la femme ? Sûrement la femme. Les animaux comme toi ne sont pas des hommes !

Il brandit son poignard, il…

-Je te préviens, connard, tu le touches et je te tue !

Le monstre fait volte-face. Holmes ! Il toise son adversaire. Son regard n'est que dégoût. Ses muscles sont bandés. Son visage est fermé. Furieux. Prêt à exploser.

-Mais voici l'autre lope ! Je m'occupe de ta chienne et je suis à toi !

Un coup de poing. En plein dans la mâchoire. Si rapide qu'il en est invisible. Si puissant que j'entends nettement que craquement de l'os. Vengeur. Destructeur.

-Tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça et c'est ton crâne que j'explose.

Calme en apparences. Fou furieux à l'intérieur.

Un combat. Le monstre se jette sur l'ange. Poignard contre mains nues. Amour contre haine. Le monstre ne savait pas à qui il se frottait.

En moins de dix minutes, il se retrouve avec la mâchoire en miettes, deux ou trois côtes cassées et les bijoux de famille remontés au moins jusqu'aux amygdales. Holmes l'attrape par le col de la chemise et le balance dans les escaliers avant de le jeter dehors en hurlant :

-Le seul qui brûlera en enfer, c'est toi ! Quand on abrite tant de haine, quand on est aussi intolérant et inhumain que toi, c'est le seul endroit que l'on peut convoiter !

Il referme la porte à double tour et monte me rejoindre. Pantelant, toujours contre la fenêtre, je le regarde. Les larmes aux yeux.

Il m'adresse un sourire triste et fatigué. Je me précipite dans ses bras.

-Je…

-Chut !

Il me réduit au silence par un long baiser apaisant. Je le regarde, noyé dans l'amour que je lui porte. Il me dit, les yeux brillants, la voix cassée :

-Que l'on m'insulte, que l'on me batte, que l'on m'enferme, peu importe. Mais le premier qui s'en prend à vous… Je lui apprends à vivre de la façon qui convienne !

Je ne trouve plus d'oxygène. Mon cœur va imploser.

-Je… Je… Je vous aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, John. Que ça leur plaise ou non !

_**The end.**_


End file.
